This invention relates to separation apparatus.
This invention has particular but not exclusive application to the separation of heavy minerals from alluvial material and other ore materials, and for illustrative purposes reference will be made to such application. However, it is to be understood that this invention could be used in other applications, such as pollution control.
Simple methods of separating particles of heavy minerals such as gold or tin from alluvial deposits rely on the difference in gravitational forces to separate the heavy minerals from the lighter minerals while the mixture is being agitated. The simplest device of this kind is the panning dish, and the sluice box also utilises this principle.